


The Planet of Cats, Hats, and Fairy Tales

by catvampcrazines



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cozy fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lovely, Vibrant, Warm, intimate, mood lifter, slice-of-life, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: Donna opened the TARDIS doors, stepping in momentarily from cool air and green grass yet to fade with winter. She peeked her head inside to catch sight of the Doctor sitting in the darker ship, the interior still and quietly humming in contrast to the bright day outside...
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Kudos: 22





	The Planet of Cats, Hats, and Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11/15/2009.  
> Prompts used (courtesy of time_converges during a prompt call): color, sunlight, lush

Donna opened the TARDIS doors, stepping in momentarily from cool air and green grass yet to fade with winter. She peeked her head inside to catch sight of the Doctor sitting in the darker ship, the interior still and quietly humming in contrast to the bright day outside, with its lively little creatures and birds chirping that had enchanted her.  
  
He sat on the grated floor, chin in hand. His mouth was amiss of its usual charming smile, instead telling her with its sideways tug that he didn't really want to be here.  
  
They'd managed to find the Planet of the Cats *and* Hats. She didn't feel too disappointed over his mood, considering his phobia, but she figured that they found fun and adventure anywhere and there had to be something to entertain him here.  
  
As Donna drew close, she took his free hand from where it had been dangling in front of his knees.  
  
His mouth drew down into a pout.  
  
She laughed softly and tugged at his stubborn arm until he stood up and sighed, following her toward the doors.  
  
"Come out into the light, Doctor." She slung his arm around her shoulder as they stepped outside.  
  
When she looked at his face, the right corner of his mouth was crooking up. His hair shined, and with it sticking every which way he fit the image of a disturbed Prince Charming; the planet around them a gorgeous and vibrant backdrop, colors like something from a digitally enhanced fairytale. If Bambi came up to them, butterflies floating about him, she wouldn't have been completely surprised.  
  
She enjoyed this, right here. Taking in a fresh sight with him. Warmth swelled in her chest, fuller with each new experience.  
  
When she looked back at him it was only to find softened brown eyes watching her, his head tilted, mouth parted so faintly. It was one of the happiest, most quiet and content, moments she'd shared with him yet.


End file.
